Everything has changed for the better
by Ayeleisis
Summary: The summary is part of the story,i'm new to this place so this might happen a lot.But anyways,this is quite a short beginning chapter for STLW also known as SototallyLittlewood!EDIT:Oh I only realized there was a mistake halfway through oh goddamit


Basically, this is a modern magic AU(EX:Witches working in coffee shops, etc) for the Yogscast. It'll most likely be centered around the ship SototallyLittlewood, or at least putting it in a polyamorous relationship There is going to be mild to explicit NSFW at times, so be careful. There will also be headcanons! If you want to know all the headcanons for this story, just PM me! There's characters of SOI here too, but they act as relatives to some yogs, or just friends. Oh, and uhm, this is my first time writing. Hopefully it's not that bad.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, right around 1:30,and sunlight shone through the window, hitting a particularly tired boy. This boy's name was Toby, Toby Cottrell, and he was a generic human. Nothing special, no magic tricks, nada. As sunlight hit the boy's face, he groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, slumping over and waited. He lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes to prevent the tiredness from overwhelming him the tiniest bit. He stretched, his back cracking loudly, and stood up next to the bed, walking towards downstairs. He didn't expect anyone to be here, not even his own parents as they were quite busy. The last thing he could remember from yesterday was going to a party celebrating the last few days of break, and then getting sent home by a good friend Martyn. Toby headed for the bathroom to freshen up, only to hear a knocking noise on the front door. He walked towards the door, opening it to only find a Blond and a Ginger outside.

The blond was obviously Martyn, with green eyes and freckles, and a unzipped leather jacket showing a green shirt with a swirl underneath and wearing some jeans. The Ginger however, he did not recognize. He had a nice visible stubble, some yoga pants, and a striped jumper on with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was slightly taller than the rest.

The Ginger spoke up, pointing hesitantly at Toby's lower torso."Y'know, you're in boxers right?"Soon after that, he received a giggle from Martyn. Toby kept staring, not bothering to care. He DID just get out of bed.

Toby cocked his head to the side."Uh, who are you exactly?"Martyn went wide eyed. The Ginger had a confused look on his face.

"You don't remember me?"

"No."

"They guy from the party with Strippin, Kaeyi, Beckii, and this guy?"He pointed fingers from both hands to Martyn. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, I should be getting out of the bathroom and getting ready to eat breakfast after slumbering for GOD who knows long."Toby glared at Martyn.

"And you should be with Kaeyi, no?"Martyn sucked his teeth and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, about that…she's out…shopping….with Beckii."Toby's glare had turned into a dumbfounded look. Everything was flooding back to him. He guessed that he had drank a lot that night.

"Isn't Beckii the one…that uh…"

"Yes…?"

"Sings?"Martyn and the Ginger nodded their heads in agreement. Toby let a quiet 'oh.' Come out of his mouth. He promised not to drink a lot that night, but he guessed further that maybe he did In fact drank too much. Toby signaled both of them to come in, as he had grown tired of standing there. Toby lead both of them to the kitchen table and made them sit.

"You might want to reintroduce your friend over there."Toby looked at Martyn, which bounced over to the man awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Martyn's mouth went into a 'o' shape and nodded.

"Okay then, well, this is Sparkles*.He's pretty chill-"Toby snorted while walking towards the bathroom.

"What a fuckin' name huh?"Toby turned at the corner and the Ginger man raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward onto the counter.

"That's my band name!"Sparkles* exclaimed. Martyn chuckled and pulled his jumper lightly to make him sit down again.

"Calm down Sparks, he's always like this in the morning," Martyn suddenly raising his voice enough for Toby to hear continued, "Cocky as ever, right?!"Toby replied shortly after.

"What?!I can't hear you, I'm too busy showering!"Toby rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Lemme tell you a secret Sparks,"Martyn whispered and bent towards Sparkles*' raised an eyebrow again,paying attention to the huge grin the smaller man had on his face.

"If you're close mutual with Toby,you can ignore him in the morning."Sparkles* sighed in disinterest,and turned to take something out of his bag.

"And what good will that do?"Martyn shook his head and spoke quieter.

"If you ignore him in the morning jokingly,he'll beg for attention later on."Sparkles* soon stopped whispering and in a deep voice he * slowly turned around

"He'll beg for attention in anyway,if you know what I mean."Martyn winked at Sparkles*,whom face was fuming.

"Ew!God,that's fucking dirty man!"Sparkles* whined as Martyn bursted out laughing."Calm down,calm down!Its just a joke!"The two froze as they heard Toby down the bathroom.

"What joke?"Toby yelled in curiousity,has Martyn stuttered back.

"Nothing sweetheart-wait shit,"Sparkles* had that confused look again.

"Sweetheart?"Sparkles* giggled as he continued rummaging through his bag.

"Wha-since when was I your sweetheart!?"Toby replied in lightly smacked his palm onto his forehead.

"It's just a habit!I always call Kaeyi sweetheart so…"Martyn slowly covered his face in embarrassment as the other two awed.

"Well someones a bit sappy!"Toby said nothing back as Sparkles* continued to laugh.

A short time after Toby finished showering,the 3 settled slumped over on the kitchen stool,and waited for the other two's cleared his throat.

"Uh…since Kaeyi and Beckii are out,I thought maybe you wanted to go the Arcade?A-As a yknow…a last day of break thing."Martyn's face flushed a light smiled at the today he could win that toy crane machine for and Sparkles* beamed with joy,as Sparkles also cleared his throat.

"Theres another guy coming too,which is Strippin."Sparkles* waited for a reply,but only recived silence."You…do know who Strippin is yeah?"Sparkles* slowly shrugged.

"Vaguely."Martyn and Sparkles* looked at eachother and turned back.

"We'll introduce you to him_ again_ when we get to the Arcade,alright?"Martyn leaned forward nodded.

"Sure."


End file.
